Midnight Desire
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Justin sneaks into Alex's room at night to stare at her... and kiss her. However, she wakes up unexpectedly. So, he does the only thing he can do. He makes her think that it's a dream, which causes her to kiss him, among other interesting things. JALEX


Disclaimer: I don't own this

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. My stomach churned while writing the bottom part of this. I had to look away loads of times^^'

* * *

He kisses her lips. Not soft, in fact, they're kind of hard but what the heck. Life isn't all fairytale princesses and he of all people should know that by now. She is the embodiment of reality, after all. It is only fair that she tastes like it.

His princess would probably have a beautiful voice… he refuses to remind himself that Alex does have a beautiful voice. She'd be beautiful. He ignores the little voice at the back of his head exclaiming that his little sister _is_ beautiful. She'd be caring… he refuses to let himself think about the rare times that Alex shows her care for him. She'd have an infectious laugh and be really smart. Oh dear, he can see exactly where this is going.

He stares down into her face. She's beautiful in her sleep. He longs to pry open her eyelids and stare into her beautiful eyes. Her lips are slightly parted, as though she somehow managed to kiss him back. He allows himself to think through that fantasy. Halfway through it, he's breathless and he hasn't done anything besides kissing her in his mind. He kisses her again, just to remind himself of reality. That's what he tells himself, anyway.

At the very least, his princess wouldn't have been his little sister. It's still reality, though, and he can't shake off the fact that the feelings he harbours for her are wrong.

He tries to keep his eyes on her face. She's wearing a very revealing nightgown and he doesn't trust himself to be in control of his body.

Still, if he's damned then she is, too. It's not like he doesn't know how she feels about him. Someday he'll tell her, get it out of his system. Of course, Alex could be the one to confess first. He knows that she hasn't faced up to her feelings for him as he had to his feelings for her, but she'll do it soon enough. Alex is Alex, and she'll always get what she wants. Either way, being in hell with Alex doesn't seem too bad. Granted, she'd probably play pranks on the guards in hell and he'd have to get her out of trouble even when they were there, but he knows he'll suffer in any place without her. Even heaven could be a torture chamber if a certain Alex Russo wasn't there.

He hates that she's his sister, hates the crimes they will commit, but he loves her all the same. So he kisses her again.

When her eyes open suddenly, he panics and tries to find a way that he can assure her that she's dreaming. So he tells her that she and Max are the sweetest beings in the whole world. Her eyes widen in surprise, then she starts giggling and asks if this is a dream. Goal accomplished, he tells himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back. When he looks into her face again, she's staring deep into his eyes and it should be unnerving but he finds himself melting instead. Then she shocks him and steals a kiss from his lips and his mind is telling him that it's wrong, he should pull back. Instead, he pulls closer and deepens the kiss and it feels so good it almost hurts. Stupid hormones, he curses inwardly. Deep inside, he knows that it's more than that but he can't quite face that at the moment. Suddenly, his mind blanks out and he can't do anything besides kiss back.

She brings her lips to his ear and whispers that he's hopeless. For some reason it excites him immensely even though it used to make his blood boil in anger. He knows he's starting to breathe really hard and that this should stop right now but he doesn't pull away because her lips are beginning to trail down his collarbone and all the repressed desire he's had for her is beginning to rear its ugly head.

When she tries to take off his blouse, a red alarm is triggered in his pleasure-clogged mind. It's so horrifying loud and red that it drives some of the pleasure from his mind and returns him some control of his senses. He decides that he really does have to stop this before they do something she regrets. Her fingers are running up and down his body and he's tempted to let this be because he knows exactly where this could go. When had he started to sweat like this? Her fingers and his indecision are both driving him insane.

"Alex, we've got to stop" he manages to say. When that produces no effect whatsoever, he decides to tell her the truth. "You're not dreaming, Alex."

She is his little sister and he can't allow her to do this just because she thinks she's dreaming. Alex looks into his eyes and pout, her eyes still full of lust. It makes him want to kiss her again and again and again. Only Alex could pull off a look like that, he muses. Again, he's tempted to let her go on. He wants this so bad and he knows that she does, too. Regardless, she thinks she's dreaming and he should not be taking advantage of her no matter how much he wants to.

"I keep having these dreams," she confesses, putting her head on his chest. "Why do you have to act like my older brother even when I'm dreaming?! This is so stupid," she continues. Her fingers trace slow circles around his stomach and slowly slide downwards. This time, he doesn't stop her when she pulls off his blouse. Oh god, how does she do that thing with her tongue? He wonders if it's possible to explode with all this pleasure. The rush of heat going downwards is just going to get greater. When she pauses, he suddenly remembers that she still thinks she's dreaming. His body is saying that it'll hate him if he tries to broach the subject now but his mind is saying that Alex will hate him if he doesn't make her stop now. Frankly, he thinks that she'd hate him even if he made her stop now because they've done way too much already.

"Alex, you're not dreaming. Pinch yourself. You're not dreaming," he spits out. "You're not dreaming." His body is screaming at him but right now all that matters is that Alex knows the truth. He does loves her, after all.

Alex stops. She looks unsure. Her breathing is ragged and it's not helping. She looks at her arm. Her hand is shaking as she brings her fingers to the arm. Her face looks blank, as though she's disconnected from all of this, as though it isn't happening. He starts to wonder if he's the one dreaming. She looks at him, as though seeking his permission and all of a sudden she looks like a little girl. Still, her face is flushed and he wants to shake his head, wants to tell her to stop. Instead, he closes his eyes and nods. The sense of defeat is overpowering. This is over. He needs to take a cold shower.

"Justin," she whispers. He opens his eyes and looks at her again. She's sitting on her legs. Her hands are on her bed, her hair framing her face perfectly. She looks like a wild animal. Maybe she is.

"Kiss me," she murmurs. He can't tell if she knows she's not dreaming but he can't quite resist her when she's in that seductive pose. He moves towards her slowly, feeling as though he is a kite and she its master. He stares into her incredible eyes. The look she's giving him feels like a soft kiss to the neck. Before he knows it, his hand is on her cheek and all that he knows is that he _wants_. It takes all his willpower to pull away and every fibre of guilt he can muster to remind her that she's not dreaming.

Her only reply is to reach out and pulls his lips to hers. She licks his lips and he opens his mouth, partly in surprise and partly because it's instinct. Their tongues dance in a fight for dominance although he doesn't really care if he wins. He feels his body burning again and it suddenly occurs to him that he's never felt so alive. They fall on her bed in a tangled mess and the hand he's using to support her body hurts a little but it doesn't matter because he's never felt so good.

"Am I dreaming?" she asks, spoiling the moment.

"No," he replies. His voice is husky and he can't quite regain control of his body. He tries to stop his roaming hands but her flesh feels so warm and smooth and he wants this so badly.

"Huh," she answers. She's looking into his eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you" she says in a barely audible voice.

That finally gets him to stop. He breathes her name and it feels like he's taken drugs or something because the happiness in him is utterly unexplainable. Then he's kissing her and kissing her and he just won't stop. He feels sort of breathless for reasons completely unrelated to their lack of air supply.

She guides his hands to the edge of her dress and looks at him to see what he's going to do. Something at the back of his mind tells him that there's some reason why he should restrain himself, but for the life of him, he can't remember what it is. Without hesitation, he helps her out of it, taking delight in centimetre after centimetre of her exposed skin. He gasps softly at her perfection and tells her that she's beautiful. Then he resumes kissing her. When they run out of air again, he leaves a trail of saliva from her lips to her bra. He silently thanks whatever god who is up there that she is wearing underwear because he knows that he wouldn't even try to control himself if she wasn't.

"Take it off," she murmurs. He shakes his head.

"Please take it off," she tries again.

"No. I can't control myself, Alex," he whispers, ashamed. "I can hardly control myself as it is."

"Justin…" she whines. "Can't you put your sense of morals away for once? I don't want you to control yourself," she admits.

"It's too early," he replies. "You'll regret this."

"I won't," his headstrong little sister replies. "I'm good at moving on."

"You're not ready," he says again, but his tongue is carefully exploring the limits of the fabric. He badly wants to strip it off but he knows that if he does he will also be stripping away her virginity. "You don't understand, Alex. If I take it off you then we will have to go all the way whether you like it or not. I won't be able to control myself. You're still a virgin."

"You're my sister," he tries again, because she doesn't seem to care. His fingers are caught in her hair and he tries to ignore his own hypocrisy.

"Why do you have to control yourself? I don't want you to. Don't treat me like your little sister. I'm a fully grown woman, Justin. Even you know that," she says, trying to keep her voice low. She's pointing to his erection as she says the last line.

"I'm your older brother, Alex. I have to be more responsible. I can't just do what I want. I need to worry about the consequences of us…" even as he says this, his fingers stick themselves into the area within the fabric. Her skin is burning and so is his. He knows that she'll win the argument in the end but he can't quite give up on his cause at the moment. He's supposed to protect her. He's supposed to be the mature one. She pulls him into yet another breathtaking kiss.

When their lips are parted, he finds that she has taken off her bra.

"Alex," he complains. He wants to say more, but the urge to take her breasts in his mouth is stronger so that is exactly what he does. He can feel her hands at the side of his loose pyjama pants but right now he doesn't care. He starts to bite gently on her breasts. She sucks at his neck as soon as his pants are removed. His pleasure intensifies when he hears her moan. Somewhere at the back of his head, something tells him not to let her do that but he ignores it.

He's kissing her stomach as she tries to remove his boxers. All of a sudden he realises exactly what they're about to do.

"_Alex. _We can't," he says, but who is he kidding? They've already gotten this far and there's no way either he or Alex would let each other go. Assuming one of them comes to their senses, of course. That's unlikely to be Alex, he muses. Still, he's not going to ruin her life like this.

"You'll regret it," he says without conviction. He's beginning to sound like a broken recorder.

"Then let me regret it! Justin, I want this. _You_ want this. Please," she tells him, trying not to wake their parents up. "You can't just walk away here. I need you to…" she's blushing and she looks like an angel.

Before he gets his thoughts straight, she removes the offending piece of clothing. The cool air makes him harden even more, if that were possible.

"Justin," she says, staring at his penis. "It's so big."

"Alex," he tries on last time. It's beyond any hope, and he knows that but he can't do this to his little sister. He doesn't want to hurt her like this. When she regrets it, it will all be in the future and no matter how many times they _UnReary TimeReary _this, they will always remember this and everything will change.

Alex takes his hands and guides him to her panties. It surprises him that she's the one seducing him. He touches her through the soaked panties and he wants so badly to just yank it off and fuck her already but the little voice in the back of his mind keeps reminding him that she's his sister and that he's supposed to protect her. So he does the only thing he can do. He shuts the voice out. Then he peels it off her, kissing her there. He's rewarded by her soft moan and suddenly, he can't wait to put himself into her already. All his blood is rushing downwards and he needs this so bad.

"Are you sure?" he asks for the last time, although he doesn't really care about her answer anymore. "It'll hurt." She's saying something, but all he can hear is the blood pumping in his ears so he takes it as a go ahead.

He pulls out his penis and readies himself to enter her. He glances at her once more and she seems to be bracing herself against it. He slides his penis in as slowly as he could possibly make himself go. Why is she so tight? He looks up into Alex's face and sees that she's struggling not to cry. Her eyes are scrunched up. She's biting her lip. She is doing her best to keep from crying out.

"Sorry," he murmurs.

"Just go on," she replies.

He slides himself all the way in and hears her cry out in pain. The pumping in his ears dies down a little.

"I'm okay," she whispers. He kisses her tears.

Slowly, he begins to go in and out of her. He's looking at her and he knows that it still hurts. They're already here and he can't do anything else, so he murmurs that he's sorry even though he knows it doesn't help. He starts to move to a rhythm and she grabs his hair. Suddenly, he sees her face contort and her eyes widen dramatically. He chuckles because he knows that he's just hit the right spot. So he hits it again.

"J-Justin…" she moans. She's grabbing her throat to keep from crying out. "Faster."

Before he realises it, he's saying her name.

"I'm going to.." Alex says. It doesn't escape his notice that she's a little too loud but he vaguely knows it's around one o clock and everyone is probably in a deep sleep by now. Except them. Her orgasm triggers his and soon they tumble onto her bed in a messy heap.

He mumbles a quick spell to clean the sheets. He's still reeling from what he has just done. He wants to tell Alex that he's sorry. He should never have taken away his little sister's innocence, except she's smiling at him as though he's made of rainbows and colourful flowers and he thinks that maybe it isn't that bad after all. So he kisses gently on the lips and watches her as she falls asleep.

Funny, he thinks. This is pretty much where they started.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I don't have much experience with lemon but I couldn't find a way to dispel all the sexual tension I inadvertently created. So here you are. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys to much. I did have fun creating this so I hope you guys had fun with this. If possible, I'd like a review telling me how to improve this^^


End file.
